Vacío
by Hiyori Nishiyama
Summary: Su amor se había ido. Y sin esa persona tan especial para ella, su corazón había quedado con un hueco, un agujero infinito que se había llenado de angustia. —Te odio —soltó con amargura. Uchiha volteó y miró a la chica desconcertado. Silencio. /One-Shot/


**Advertencias: **OoC. Lo lamento, pero me es imposible escribir a Uchiha sin él. Lo sé, soy una mala persona ._.

**Palabras: **1007.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi total autoría.

**V**ací**o**

•◘•

Hundió su mirada azulina en aquél abismo olvidado, oscuro y repleto de soledad. Palideció.  
>Se movió un poco en aquel sofá desgastado, inquieta. Su mirada no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía siendo igual de fría y melancólica. Se acercó unos milímetros más a él.<p>

Estaba equivocada, si había cambiado.

Volvió a su posición de antes y desvió la mirada. Sintió un peso enorme resbalarse de su espalda, cómo si toda esa angustia que se había adueñado del mirar del muchacho por un momento se habían pasado a los de ella, agregándole más tristeza de la que ya tenía, y al dejar de verle se había desvanecido. De todas formas, sabía que no era verdad, aún podía sentir su soledad sobre la suya.

Porque ella estaba sola, a pesar de que tenía amigos y familia. En todos esos años, de ser una doncella perfecta, la envidia de las demás, se convirtió en una muñeca vacía. Sin amor. Su amor se había ido. Y sin esa persona tan especial para ella, su corazón había quedado con un hueco, un agujero infinito que se había llenado de angustia.

Y había terminado de esa forma por su culpa.

Por culpa de ese joven que en ese momento se encontraba junto a ella. Se había enamorado de él alocadamente, y éste sin importarle lo más mínimo, se fue de aquél lugar dejándola perdida, sin esperanzas.

Por eso, cuando se enteró que así como si nada había vuelto, decidió mostrar su mejor máscara, y guardando las lágrimas con llave, comenzó a detestarlo. No podía seguir amando a un ser como él, no si le quedaba un poco de cordura. Y se obligó a sí misma a odiarlo, a pesar de que su mirada aún le causaba los mismos escalofríos de años atrás. Cuando aún tenía ilusiones.

—Te odio —soltó con amargura.

Uchiha volteó y miró a la chica desconcertado. Con la boca ligeramente abierta, y los ojos oscuros bien abiertos.

Silencio.

Sólo se escuchaba, en un murmullo casi inaudible, sus respiraciones coordinadas y el crujido de la leña quemándose. El cuarto blanco, vacío, como ellos. Sólo había un alargado sofá de cuero negro y una chimenea frente a ellos. Nada más.

El fuego quemaba las maderas y producía chispas, el calor se había expandido por toda la sala, pero ellos no podían evitar sentirse fríos. Una luz clara, casi blanca, iluminaba el apesadumbrado salón.

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó él, acercándose escasos centímetros a ella.

—Porque por tu culpa ya no puedo creer en nadie —sollozó—. Ya no puedo amarte —tragó saliva. Clavó su vista en la profundidad de la del azabache—. Y si no puedo amarte, debo odiarte.

Un trozo de madera se quebró en el ardiente baile del fuego en la chimenea. Silencio, de nuevo.  
>Uchiha contemplaba a la chica, desconcertado. ¿Era aquello cierto? ¿Realmente podía ella odiarle?<p>

No, no quería creerlo.

Con el semblante deformado en una expresión de angustia, Ino miraba al joven pensativo. No lo soportaba más, aquella mirada ónix decorada con amargura, esos ojos oscuros sin ningún brillo o resplandor; la estaban re-matando, porque ella ya estaba muerta, _o eso creía_. ¿Acaso él sufría también? Parecía tampoco tener corazón. Como si alguien se lo hubiese quitado, y lo hubiese dejado tirado sangrando por ahí. Yamanaka recorrió con la vista azulina el rostro del chico, blanco como las paredes de la habitación. Pálido como un esqueleto desgastado, el también estaba muerto.

Él suspiró.  
>Ella no podía… Era imposible.<br>Ella realmente no era un cadáver.

—Yo también te odio —pronunció, finalmente.

Ino sintió una punzada en el pecho. Un dolor agudo dónde solía tener un corazón. Se llevó la mano al sitio donde le dolía, y clavó las uñas allí. Apretó con fuerza, mientras su mirada descendía y se fijaba en algún punto del sofá, como si tratase de introducir su mano en el pecho y así quitar los pequeños restos de sentimiento y arrojarlos lejos, así ya no sufriría más.  
>Se iba a desvanecer, en cualquier momento terminaría de morir.<p>

—¿Por qué? —sollozó en un murmullo casi imperceptible, mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarse con la del muchacho, lentamente se enderezó, recordando que era una muñeca rota.

—Porque me mientes —suspiró y frunció el ceño, sin abandonar la mirada desolada—. No me odias.

Ella contempló atónita a Sasuke. ¿Acaso le resultaba tan difícil ocultar aquellos diminutos granos de amor que aún estaban presentes en el lugar donde antes había tenido un corazón? ¿_Realmente_ estaba muerta como creía? Y es que no lo estaba, se había estado mintiendo a sí misma. Por más que tratase, no podía, le era imposible odiarle. Estaba demente, ¿cómo hacía para amar a alguien como él teniendo sólo restos de un corazón?

Rompió en llanto. Su máscara de porcelana se había roto en mil pedazos que jamás podría encontrar y rearmar. Dejó salir toda la desesperación que tenía acumulada en su pecho casi vacío, a través de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y movió el torso hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba él, subiendo sus piernas al sofá. Temblaba, estaba asustada, había sido totalmente descubierta.  
>Que patética, llorando de esa forma frente a una criatura como él. Pero no podía detenerse, había fingido demasiado.<p>

¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma? Ino Yamanaka debía sonreír, espléndida y perfecta como siempre lo había hecho. Él la miraba desgarrado, con el poco corazón —porque él también tenía sólo restos— que le quedaba en la mano. Tenía las cejas curveadas hacia arriba y un gesto de desagrado clavado en la boca, no podía verla así… ¿Acaso él también había fingido?

Acercó su mano fría al pálido y suave rostro de la chica, y con cuidado, temiendo que se rompiese, la levantó haciendo que sus miradas desoladas se encontrasen.  
>Ino sollozaba, aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos celestes, miró a Uchiha confundida.<p>

Silencio.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, más no provocó ningún sonido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
>Su máscara también se había roto.<p>

—Te amo.

•◘•

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo yo luego de bastante sin subir nada. **

**Bueno, traté de hacer este One-Shot más… ¿maduro? No sé si sea la palabra correcta, sólo quise agregar más narración y sentimiento al fic. Ojalá haya resultado bien este experimento C:**

**Bueno, estuvo algo enredado, lo sé. Por eso pasaré a explicar un poco la situación. **

**Ino amaba a Sasuke perdidamente —como todos saben—, un día, éste se fue a no-sé-dónde y Yamanaka quedó destrozada. Ella lo había amado por mucho tiempo, y cuando él se fue comenzó a creer que había muerto con su partida. De ahí la expresión "**_**restos de corazón**_**", es porque Ino dejó de creer en el amor, su corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos y comenzó a creer que estaba vacía y totalmente sola en el sentimiento. **

**Pero a pesar de todo, Ino aún tenía esperanzas, y en vez de "**_**ya no tener corazón**_**" pasó a tener "**_**restos**_**" de éste. Como si todavía amase a Uchiha muy en el fondo. **

**Resulta que Sasuke se sentía exactamente de la misma forma que la rubia, y al verla llorar desconsoladamente se dio cuenta que él también tenía pequeños pedazos de corazón en vez de estar totalmente vacío por dentro. Y allí su "máscara" también termina por romperse y llega su diálogo final, que… bueno, ustedes ya saben cuál fue C; **

**Acerca del escenario en el que se encuentran, bueno, me basé en el que están Luka y el chico ése en el video Just Be Friends de Luka Megurine de Vocaloid. Sólo que en vez de que haya una televisión en mi fic hay una chimenea. **

**Y el título: Vacío… Es bastante obvio el por qué. Ellos (Sasuke e Ino) creen estar vacíos, huecos, sin corazón, cuando en realidad no es así, y asdf.**

**Ahora bien, ****realmente**** espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho y bueno, ojalá les haya agradado C:**

**¡Yup! Si les gustó, dejen un lindo review, y les daré galletitas :3 Sé que no se pueden resistir ewe**

**¡Adiós! ~**


End file.
